infinitybladefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xanadu
Xanadu - Written by Cheese Ausar. Special thanks to the IB wiki for letting me use their names! Hope you enjoy the fic. Chapter 1: Like any other Beginning Siris raced down the lifts in Galath's hideout. If he couldn't defeat him, the world was going to pay. He swung out his Infinity Cleaver and swiftly jumped into the hangar where the Ark was held. The Worker spun around and looked at him as he made his way in. "Enough!" Galath yelled. "You never did know when to quit," he continued. Perhaps that was true, but he wasn't going to kill several Deathless and hundreds of Daeril and Aegis for nothing. The Worker's hand shone, and a copy of the Infinity Blade appeared in his hand. Siris pointed his Infinity Cleaver at the Worker. "We end this, now," he proclaimed. After looking at each other briefly, they charged at each other. Siris swung his Cleaver down and gave Galath a hit that would've incapacitated any Aegis immediately, but the Worker was no ordinary opponent. He swiftly jumped to his right and countered Siris. The Hibon Plate-clad warrior blocked and clashed with the Worker. Stealthily, Siris activated a Fire spell with his ring that knocked Galath back. "Argh!" he yelled. Taking this chance, Siris slashed at Galath, but he blocked. As he tumbled backwards, Isa appeared at the doorway, wounded. "Siris! You have to stop him!" she yelled. "Hah!" Siris jumped and locked swords with the Worker. Using his strength, Galath pushed Siris away and parried his next slash. "No!" Siris exclaimed when the Cleaver fell off the walkway. He took out the Infinity Swords, but Galath knocked away one of them. His helmet's eyeholes suddenly glowed, and the other blade flew to his hand. The Worker laughed. "A horrible attempt, Ausar," he mocked. "SIRIS!" Isa yelled. Instead of killing Siris, however, the Worker kicked him in the leg and bashed him with a shield. His body collapsed. He then turned to Isa. "Now, for you," he told her. Isa shot a crossbow bolt - not at the Worker, but at the control panel the Worker needed for the Ark. "WHAT?! NO! YOU SHALL NOT RUIN MY PLANS!" he exclaimed. Isa then shot a couple of bolts at the Worker which were caught by his hands before jumping off. "No! She got away," he spoke to himself. Then he looked at Siris. A new plan popped up in his head. Perhaps, he thought, I could do something else. Some Aegis walked into the room. "Lord?" they asked. After pausing for a moment, Galath turned to them. "Bring him to the labs," he commanded, "and wait for further instructions." The Aegis bowed, picked up Siris and brought him away, ---- Isa scrambled to the hills away from Galath's base. "Siris," she thought aloud. "I'm coming for you." Chapter 2: Rescue-ish? The Worker stood upright in his laboratory, waiting patiently for the experiment to begin. Siris' body lay down in the middle of the test chamber. Galath squinted his eyes, unable to predict what would happen next. "My lord," one of his High Devoted said. "The preparations are complete." "Excellent." Galath congratulated himself. Now, he was going to have a go at his latest idea. Suddenly, Siris sat upright, looking around him. "He has awoken," his High Devoted said. "This is not good." Siris looked at the Worker. "Where am I?" he asked. Galath explained his experiment to his test subject, "Now, we are going to try to convert your Quantum Identity Pattern into...power, to sum it up. It shall fuel the Infinity Weapons, and they shall become stronger than ever." Siris was clearly shocked. Now he was going to aid the Worker in his evil plans? He, of course, didn't want to. He desperately tried to find a way to escape, but to no avail. "Activate!" the Worker called out. The chamber glowed purple. "Aaaaagh!" Siris yelled. The pain sent him reeling to the back of his consciousness, where a voice spoke. "Come. Join me. You shall have power - everything you need to destroy Galath and rule." That voice! Siris thought. It was Ausar the Vile! "Never," he proclaimed. He wasn't going to merge, or whatever Ausar wanted to do, with such an evil being. "You do not understand," Ausar said. "I WILL take you by force." The test chamber's lights suddenly turned into a shade of dark purple and blue. "What is this?!" Galath was shocked beyond his wildest dreams. The glowing lights stopped, and Siris broke the chamber's walls with a swing of his fist. The Devoted, Aegis and Daeril around the Worker were shocked. When did he become that strong? "Worker," Siris said. "It has been a long time." The Worker's eyes widened. "I know you," he said. "You are Ausar the Vile!" Ausar suddenly covered his face and shook his head. He stood upright again. "Dispose of him," Galath commanded. "No!" Ausar said. "I may have the powers of Ausar, but I have the consciousness of Siris!" "Blasphemy!" Galath yelled. "Kill him!" The Aegis and Daeril charged forward. In Ausar's palm, a black flame appeared. It coiled around him, and formed the Vile Armor, Shield and Blade. Charging the Aegis, he stabbed one of them, dodged a slash and brought down one with his shield. An Iron Golem tried to smash him, but he summoned a black flame and blew it away. The Worker watched as he mowed down Aegis after Aegis and Daeril after Daeril. This was indeed Ausar. Soon, only one Caveliér was left. He charged at Ausar, but was blown back by a sea of black flames. He looked at Galath. "Interesting," Galath said. "Worker, we shall settle our feuds here." Ausar told him. The Worker laughed as he summoned his copy of the Infinity Blade and got into a battle stance. Ausar summoned his Vile Thorns. Then he flung himself at the Worker, black aura covering him. Chapter 3: The Worker Works No Longer The Blade and the Vile Thorns locked with each other into a clash, and its wielders pushed with all their might. At last, Ausar pushed back the Worker and gave him a good graze across his armor. "Gah!" Galath staggered backwards. Suddenly, pain overwhelmed him. The graze was getting bigger, the wound getting more serious. Ausar explained, "These Vile Weapons - once they hit, the wound will get worse. A incredible weapon, no?" Galath growled and swiped at Ausar. He caught the Blade with one of his Thorns, and used the other to smash down at the Worker's weapon. The Infinity Blade clattered out of his hand and Ausar let loose a wave of black flame. "Aaaagh!" Galath yelled as he was swept away. Ausar strolled to him. "This time, you lose," he told Galath. Without warning, the Worker unsheathed a Infinity Dagger and stabbed Ausar - but the latter melted into shadow, and suddenly appeared behind him. Galath easily spun around and blocked his blow, but was knocked back. Taking this chance, Ausar kicked him, enhanced with black flames. The Worker was stunned. In Ausar's hand gathered a field of shadow that suddenly formed a Vile Mace. Instead of smashing down at the Worker, he threw it like a spear, impaling the Worker. "Argh!" the latter yelled. The wound was getting bigger and bigger. Ausar punched the Worker, and he fell. "You...you can't kill me with this, Ausar," Galath told him. "I know. But soon the wound will become too serious. And this..." Ausar activated his Holy Band and took some of Galath's life force. Galath growled and fell once more. "Now, your regenerative powers are gone. The worsening effect of the Mace is getting to you," Ausar elaborated. He then proceeded to pick up the Infinity Blade. "And this shall be efficient enough to kill you, though you will be still reborn." Ausar stabbed downward, impaling the Worker's head, and sent him for a Rebirth. He looked at the empty space before letting his weapons melt into shadow once more and picking up the Blade. The Blade shone in a bright blue light and disappeared. The victorious Deathless was about to take his leave when he suddenly spun around. He had sensed something. "Isa," he spoke. "Come out of hiding." Chapter 4: Rescue-ish Denied Isa walked out of her hiding spot, slowly advancing towards Ausar. "Siris?" she asked. She could almost see Ausar beaming under his helmet. "Finally," he told her. "One person who believes that I'm not Ausar, but Siris instead." "You are Ausar, but with Siris' consciousness?" she questioned. "Yes," he firmly replied. "What are you going to do with your powers? Are you coming back to the Hideout?" Ausar lowered his head, sighing. "Unfortunately, Isa, I have my own plans with my powers, and I must execute it as soon as possible." Isa was shocked. No, she thought. This isn't Siris. She took out her Infinity Daggers, and pointed it to Ausar. "You're not Siris." Jumping forward with a slash, she surprised Ausar, who only raised his shield just in time. "Argh!" he stumbled back and fell. She ran up to him to finish him off, but he was ready this time. He created a Vile Blade in his hands and slashed with Isa. However, the latter was too fast, causing dents in his shield with every blow. Soon, Ausar thought, she will overpower me, and I will die a true death by the Daggers. I need to think of something. With a powerful strike, Isa smashed at the Vile Shield, causing it to break into pieces. However, Ausar dodged slightly to the left and slashed with his sword, giving Isa an ever-worsening wound. "Gah!" she cried and dropped to one knee. Ausar looked at her. "Isa, you can still join me. It's not too late." Enraged, she gave him a good kick in the face and gave him a stab that he almost barely dodged. "Never!" she yelled defiantly and charged at Ausar. Using one of her Daggers, she slashed at Ausar, who blocked with his sword, and used the other to stab him. However, in Ausar's free left hand, a shadow shimmered. A Vile Thorn appeared! Ausar slashed at Isa's Dagger with it, flinging it a good ten meters away from her. Sensing the dire situation, she jumped back, and gave Ausar two shots of the crossbow. The Deathless slashed at the crossbow bolts and sliced them into half. Isa took this chance to slash at Ausar with her remaining Dagger, but he dodged and did the same to what he did to her other weapon. Isa pulled out her Infinity Spear, but Ausar caught it between his two swords and snapped it into two. He then proceeded to blow her back with a strong gust of dark wind, just like Lelindre had done to her. "You..." she stammered, before collapsing and dying due to the wound she had gotten. Ausar was ready to start yelling. He had killed Isa? That was the worst thing he'd ever done - other than killing his partner, so long ago. He summoned the Infinity Cleaver and picked up her two Daggers. Kneeling down, he then placed the items next to her. "Goodbye," he said. "The Cleaver is my parting gift." Then, he walked out of the lab, intent on going where he needed to go. ---- Using his teleportation skills, he easily reached the Plains of Koroth in half an hour. While walking to the secret base under the statue, he faced no resistance; the Aegis and Daeril were too shocked - Lord Ausar has returned?! He walked to the base of the statue and kicked it, opening a trapdoor and leading to some stairs, in which he walked down. He eventually came to a stop when he reached the bottom. The High Priest down there was too shocked to say anything. Ausar walked to the rebirth chamber, looking at the soulless copy the Worker had created. He turned to the High Priest. "Really?" He bowed down. "Lord Ausar, forgive us!" Ausar walked up to the copy, summoned the Vile Mace, and brought it down on the soulless, killing it. He stood back. "Long time no see, Zuorsara. It has been some time." Zuorsara immediately replied, "Yes, indeed. Have you got any plans after these millennia, my lord?" Ausar looked up and the ceiling, or rather, the sky he was trying to look at. "Of course - and we must do it soon, in the coming storm." He whispered the plan in Zuorsara's ear, much to the latter's delight. Chapter 5: Checking out my new Citadel Ausar sat in his chariot as it moved over to a hill. He squinted, and beckoned to Zuorsara, who was sitting next to him. "Is that the citadel that you told me about?" Zuorsara nodded his head. "Yes. We shall make it our base of operations," he told his master. Ausar grunted in approval. The citadel was three storeys tall and was located up a hill. The first storey held the atrium. The second one held several rooms and led up to battlements. The third storey had a balcony. Interesting, Ausar thought. I can watch the battles from above. The citadel was further reinforced by ten-meter tall walls. Zuorsara tapped Ausar on the shoulder. They had reached their destination. A mortal walked over to them as Ausar and his High Priest got out of the chariot. "My name is Arius, Lord Ausar. I was recruited by Zuorsara here," he told Ausar. "Is that so?" he asked Arius. He then commanded him to tell him his powers; which he did by whispering it in his ear. Ausar was pleasantly surprised. "Good. You shall be a great help in the battle - at least if you can use your power many times." The trio walked into the citadel, with hundreds of Aegis and Daeril following them. Ausar surveyed the second floor, taking note of the barracks. He then climbed the stairs to the third storey, and was shocked. A huge circular door, like a vault door, hid something beneath it. Ausar pushed open the door, and was ready to start standing like a tree and gaping his mouth open. It was a rebirth chamber! "Complete with deadmind ledgers? This place is perfect!" he said. Zuorsara smiled in delight. Then, Ausar noticed something. Below the rebirth altar, there seemed to be a hole...a hole, just big enough for his hand to fit in it. He squinted. Waving his hand, he commanded Zuorsara and Arius. "Send the troops to the barracks, and call for reinforcements. Send the support teams to their workplace, and get them to work if a piece of equipment is missing. Call for the 6,000-strong army I allianced with and get them here. Meet me back here in twenty minutes." Zuorsara and the new warrior bowed and walked out of the room, the door closing behind them. Ausar then took a deep breath, and kneeled down on one knee by the hole. "Here goes," he thought aloud as he plunged his hand in. To his surprise, a portion of the altar slid out and split into two, with a panel in the middle. That's new, he thought. On the panel lay two small boxes. He picked up a gleaming white box studded with sapphires and opened it. Inside lay a silver ring, with patterns and words written on it. A ruby lay in the middle. Now, what does this say? he wondered. He could see the words, but he didn't understand what it said. It read: 如果你能了解这个句子，那你一定是用电脑的。He scratched his head. "Whatever," he told himself. Picking up the ring, he closed his fist around it. It glowed with a blue light and disappeared in his arm. Not knowing what happened, he ignored it and moved on to the other box. This one was slightly bigger. Inside lay ten rings that were around twice as small as his palm. He put the rings in a couple of folds in his armor, and put the two boxes back in place. The altar turned back into its original shape. Still not knowing what they were, he walked over to the deadmind ledgers, and started making sure they were functioning. Soon, the door opened, and Arius walked it. "My lord, the preparations are done," he reported. "Good," his master approved, and walked off. ---- Isa shot up in her rebirth chamber. "No..." she thought. As she walked out of the chamber, Eves questioned her on what had happened. "We'll talk about it later." Jensen looked at her, but didn't speak. Just then, a huge warship stopped at the jetty. Isa unsheathed her weapons quickly. A female Deathless stepped out of the ship, followed by some human warriors. Isa's eyes went wide. "You were killed by Ausar the Vile, I heard?" Lelindre asked. Chapter 6: 紅蓮の弓矢 "So, what do you want?" Isa asked Lelindre. "Oh, you know, it's 紅蓮の弓矢. Ausar the Vile has rose, after all." Isa knew what she meant. "So, this is war against Ausar?" she asked. Lelindre nodded. "We have formed an army called "The Alliance." I hope that you are keen enough to join the battle?" Isa thought about it for a while, and agreed to fight. She pointed at the humans. "Who are these?" she asked? "Those are some humans from the Alliance. Around 80% of the army is made out of humans. Halcyon, say hello," she said. The man standing next to her, Halcyon, bowed. "Nice to meet you. I'm the vice-commander." Isa bowed as well. "Where's everyone else? He can't be the only powerful one here." Lelindre said, "Umm, actually, he is." Isa was surprised. Oh, she thought. The Mistress of The End nudged her. "Are you going to fight in the war, or not?" Isa defiantly gave her a yes, and readied her weapons. "Well then," Lelindre broke the silence. "Get on the boat." ---- Isa stepped on the soil of the war ground. We're here, she thought. Walking around the place, she stumbled into their stronghold. "It was a town, but we turned it into a war camp," Lelindre told her. Several war tents were set up around any free spaces, with the brick buildings reserved for the blacksmiths, gemcutters and potion cookers. Human soldiers prepared for battle, sharpening their blades and keeping their armor in check. A soldier stepped out of a tent that was the size of a building. "Lelindre!" he said. "You're back!" Halcyon walked up to him and slapped his back, and Lelindre tapped Isa's shoulder. "Meet Arctic, our commander," she told Isa. "He's 100% human, though." A surprised Isa raised her eyebrows. That Arctic guy seemed honest enough. He only wore a shirt, blue leather guards, battle jeans and carried an Incubus. "Pleased to meet ya!" He raised his hand out. "Oh, uh, hi, I guess," Isa shook his hand. Before Lelindre could tell Isa what to do next, a yell pierced the air. It was coming from some tent. Halcyon facepalmed. "Someone lost in Ghost again. I'll go check on them." Lelindre whispered, "Ghost's a game. They really bet a lot of chips on it. Don't mind them." Isa nodded.Uh huh. "Where is Ausar's forces, may I ask?" she asked Arctic. "Oh," he smiled. "Right up there." He pointed to the citadel on the hill, just a few hundred meters away. ---- Ausar watched the humans prepare for war from above. "Lord!" Zuorsara hastily called out. "The mortals are-" "Yes, I know. Isn't it quite amusing?" he asked his High Priest. Zuorsara nodded. "Anyway, who are the visitors that have been requesting an audience with me since morning?" "Deathless, my lord. Therin, Terrovax and Melek. They have delivered troops here - around 24,000. Ausar was surprised. "Say thanks for me. Now, activate the spell," he commanded Zuorsara while his eyes were fixed on The Alliance's war camp at the foot of the hill. "Yes, my lord." Chapter 7: The War Briefing; Introducing Hacrath "This way." Isa was being led to a tent where the more powerful humans were living, apparently, by Arctic. "Just stop betting so many chips on it, okay? I know that-" "BUT IT'S FUN!" Yells were heard. "Hello, hello, stop fighting over a game," Arctic told everyone as they walked into the tent. One person sighed and put a black-colored sword into its sheath. "Hi." "Isa, meet the elite attack crew. Starting from right to left, that's Darth, Tacit, Mugen, and I'm sure you already know Halcyon." Isa laid out her hand, and shook theirs. She looked around, did some sums in her head, and asked, "Lelindre mentioned one more guy. Who was it?" The human known as Mugen replied, "That must mean Hacrath, our strategist." Isa nodded. At that moment, a human walked into the tent. "Hi. Game ended?" he asked cheerfully. Tacit pointed towards Halcyon. "His fault," he whispered to him. "Isa, meet Bash, the captain of the 38th Attack Squad." Almost automatically, she shook his hand. He grinned, "My squad's said to be the most powerful of the attack squads, so these guys usually get me to do their jobs. Or so they say. Halcyon here trained me." Isa wasn't exactly surprised. The tent flap suddenly flipped open, and a gust of wind blew. Lelindre walked in. "Get ready," she told everyone. "War briefing'll begin in five minutes - 9.45 p.m. Battle will begin at ten forty-five. Be prepared." On the very last syllable, she dashed away. The war room was filling up nicely, with people pouring in like water pouring into a glass. The Ghost players were hurriedly suiting up with their gear. As soon as the last katana got sheathed by Tacit, they sprinted to the briefing. Surrounding two people was a huge fraction of the army. Several captains had gathered in here. One of the people was Lelindre; the other person with a Tetrach strapped to his armor. "Glad to see you guys made it. Now, let's begin the briefing." "That's Hacrath. Don't underestimate his magic," Mugen told Isa. "Let us begin with the layout of Ausar's citadel," Hacrath announced. "It is three storeys tall, its length is 650 meters and spans over 300 meters." Gasps were heard. "No matter how big it may be, that's not our first problem; it's the wall. The wall is made of granite and reinforced with iron, and has only one portcullis. There will be several battlements and towers holding archers and hidden troops. The 1st to 30th Support Squads, fall those towers. Attack Squads, get into the interior after the portcullis is down. A hand shot up. "How will we destroy the portcullis?" Hacrath fished out two green vials and threw it at Arctic and Darth. The latter's vial slipped out of his hand but caught it with his leg. Arctic snatched it out of the air. "Use these." "Remember," Hacrath said in a loud voice, "this is our first attack, so our objective is to give them an impression. There should be at least one Deathless, so show them that humans can fight. Take down the Deathless there." Punching the air, the army chorused, "YES!" And with a wave of his hand, Hacrath dismissed the army. Chapter 8: This is NOT Pokémon The time was 11 p.m. The Alliance's troops trudged up the hill, with several chariots charging up. Halcyon glanced at Bash. "Remember, always do a feint if you're caught in a-" Bash facepalmed. "I know! Stop trying to drill it into me. This isn't Pokémon!" Whatever, Halcyon thought into his head. He then looked up at the citadel. It seemed to be empty at the gates... Wait. Wouldn't Ausar have noticed them coming? Was this a trap? Was going to ambush them? It seemed so. Just then, a Titan proved his theory wrong. It jumped down to the closed portcullis and growled at the forces. Unfortunately, he was a bit too dim; in a mere matter of seconds, he had 27 blades stuck in him. A roar pierced the air, and the Titan collapsed. As if sensing a breach in their defenses, several more Aegis jumped down and engaged the humans. Letting out a battle cry, The Alliance charged forward. "Yeah!" Bash said as he slashed at a Horned Guardian. The humans were mowing down the Aegis, and they were quickly wiped out. "Excuse me!" Arctic said as he raced up the hill with Darth. Taking out the green vials, they threw it at the portcullis. As soon as the vial broke, green liquid splashed out, burning the wood. "Acid!" Darth yelled. Taking out his Elucidator, Darth gave the wood a blow, causing a sickening noise as the portcullis fell and broke into pieces. Halcyon peered into the area. Therin was seated on an elevated throne outside the citadel. A guard stood next to him, with another human sitting on a smaller chair next to him. Therin looked displeased with the human somehow. Therin clapped. "You have breached through the portcullis. Now, the real battle begins." He jammed a spear into the ground, and thousands of Titans charged into the fray. Most of them were Vile Paladins. The guard next to Therin leaped at Bash and swung his sword at him. Bash instinctively blocked and jumped to his left. The guard slashed at him, but he swerved his body back, jumped to his right, and leapt over the guard. Bash's Balak stabbed into the guard's back. Remember, this is war, he thought, before rendezvousing with the 38th Attack Squad. "How's it going?" he asked them. "Pretty good," a soldier, Alexis, replied. Halcyon, Arctic and the elite attack force ran up to Therin. Any unlucky Titan who stood in their way was suddenly assassinated by Isa. "Go!" she told them. Therin growled at the humans. "Fools! You dare to challenge the Deathless?" He looked at the Devoted sitting next to him. "Go, Arius! Kill them!" Arius just laughed. "I believe Lord Ausar said we were of equal value, right?" Therin made a face at him. "We'll see, Arius." He drew a spear and taunted at the humans. "Come on!" Arctic charged. Therin swerved to the side with his spear, causing Arctic's Incubus to rattle off his spear. Halcyon threw a kick, then two, then a shield bash from the side. Therin, being adept with the spear, struck the side of his opponent's shield, twisted his spear suddenly and caused the other end of his spear to crash into Halcyon. "GAH!" he yelled as he was knocked back. Therin cackled. "Too weak!" he taunted. Darth charged, but Therin caught his blow with the midsection of his spear, jumped, and stabbed at Darth. He barely caught Therin's blow, and staggered back. The Deathless activated a spell and blew Darth a hundred meters. "Now, Arius!" Therin yelled. "It is your turn. Dispose of these puny mortals!" Before Therin could say anything else, Arctic whispered under his breath. "Permafrost." A huge blast of ice shot at Therin, and a mini glacier covered the place. He had just blocked in time, and was weakened. Halcyon got up and yelled a war cry. He charged at Therin, adrenaline pumping through him. Therin swung his spear at him. "Too slow," Halcyon growled. He gave Therin a slash. Then two. Then three. A kick was planted firmly into his face, then he did another. A shield bash decimated Therin's head, and Halcyon used his Grayson and shield like a dual weapon. His mind was on autokill mode. Slash, shield bash, feint, kick, stab, slash again. Therin, unable to take the barrage of attacks any further, gave a swipe of his spear at Halcyon. The latter swerved down at his right, then swiftly jumped back to his original position. The spear, now out of Halyon's way, was parried away. The spear landed some fifty meters behind Therin. Darth grinned, and ran up to Therin to finish him off. Isa, who was standing near them fending off Titans with Tacit and Mugen, saw this opportunity. "Darth!" she yelled. "Take this!" She took out the Infinity Cleaver and threw it to him. Darth caught the Cleaver in mid-air. "Thanks!" Dashing towards the Deathless, Darth held the Cleaver, its blade pointing towards Therin. "Yaaaaah!" he yelled, and plunged it into Therin. "GAAAAHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he writhed in agony as his Q.I.P shot out of him. The captain of the 2nd Attack Squad, Ender, pulled his Ra'ul out of a Titan and yelled, "Victory!" Morale grew among the humans, and they began killing the Titans at breakneck speed. Isa patted Darth's and Halcyon"s backs. "Nice work," she said. Turning to Darth, she warned, "Don't use the Cleaver too much. You can only hold it for a minute, since you're mortal." Darth nodded. Halcyon plunged his Grayson into the ground. "That was tiring. And now, for him." The elite attack squad turned to Arius. Instead of drawing his sword, Arius laughed. "You do not want to fight me-" Arctic struck at him. Arius got out of the way just in time. His chair was split into pieces by the impact of the Incubus. "Fine, then." An incredible light shot out. Lightning flashed, and what stood before them shocked the elites. A 15-meter tall troll-like giant wielding a Gnarl roared. "A POLYMORPH?!" Tacit yelled, dumbfounded. And before they could react, the Gnarl swung at them. Chapter 9: Please don't confuse this guy with AoT "WATCH OUT!" Mugen yelled to Tacit. The huge, round block of wood flew at Tacit, fire and smoke exuding from it. Tacit immediately crossed his katanas, but it crashed against him, sending him flying back a hundred long meters. Halcyon, taking note of the dire situation, yelled out an order. "You guys handle this beast! I'll get Tacit!" Quickly, he sprinted to Tacit, fishing out a Regenaration Potion on the way. Kneeling down by Tacit, he lowered his hand. "Drink this," he urged him. Chugging down the blue liquid, he sighed. "Much better," Tacit grinned. A sudden piercing sound jolted the duo. It was Arctic, using Permafrost against the polymorph. The giant blocked with his flaming Gnarl, jumped over the attack team, and smashed the club at them. Darth quickly stabbed Arius's leg, slashed it and jumped back right before he was crushed by a massive foot. "Coming!" Isa yelled as she pushed back a Vile Paladin. She rushed up to the beast. 10 tons of wood flew at her before anyone could react, but the caught the blow with her Infinity Daggers. Isa, being a Deathless, effortlessly jumped to a height of seven meters, and stabbed the giant in its stomach, and used her momentum to leap to its arm. "Heya!" she yelled as she whipped out her Infinity Edge. The metallic blade was stabbed deep into the beast's arm. Isa twisted the Edge, and yanked it out of the arm while jumping back. An arc of blood shot out from the arm, and it fell off. The resulting roar pierced the air as Arius flew into a rage. Now, with only its left arm, it swiped down at the troops, scattering some of them. "I got this," Mugen said as he shot out a grappling hook, twirling around the giant's neck and propelling himself up. Just before the beast could grapple the hook and send him for a certain death, he retracted it. The momentum sent him shooting up in the air for a second or two, before gravity pulled him back to the ground. He twirled the blade in his hands into a position ready to stab Arius, and plunged the blade in his back, creating a humongous gash. The giant swayed for a while, then fell to the ground. "Did we do it?" Darth asked. Arctic shrugged, and climbed onto the giant's chest. Raising his foot, he slammed his foot down. He exhaled, and called back, "I think he's dead!" A mistake, that was. No sooner had he said that did five fingers swipe at him, grabbing him in a tight grip. Halcyon's face turned aghast. "I'll free him." Halcyon heard a voice. Hacrath sprinted up, and outstretched his palm, sending a bolt of magic shooting at the giant. Isa added to this by shooting two crossbow bolts at Arius's eyes just as he was about to bite the leather plate-clad warrior in blue. Hacrath's hands glowed and buzzed with a combination of green, purple and blue, and several arrows of pure magic flew at the giant, blowing up and causing him to flinch. Tacit yelled to a Titan belonging to Lelindre, "Throw me!" The Titan swerved his hand at Tacit, gracefully picking him up, and throwing him like a softball. Lelindre's Titans were less than half of Arius's height, but it was suffecient. Tacit twirled in mid-air like a cyclone, slicing the giant's hands and causing fingers to fly. Arctic fell out of his hand and dropped to the ground. "Uh. Thanks," he muttered to his squad members. Activating his ring, Permafrost was conjured and a assortment of 10-meter long icicles pierced Arius. "Good; you've bought me enough time!" Hacrath exclaimed as magic shone. The ground rumbled, and a huge ten-meter tall golem fused together from stone emerged. As if letting out a war cry, it roared and charged at full force at the other giant in the area. The ground erupted into a small crater as the golem leaped onto Arius's head, and smashed a powerful fist down at his head. This went on several times, sometimes with the blow landing on Arius's shoulder instead. On the 8th hit, the golem lunged at the side of Arius's head with his hand, and after the fist of stone moved out of sight, the beast's head could not be seen any longer. The huge giant collapsed to the ground, and the golem shattered back into rocks. "YEAH!" Words of victory chorused through The Alliance's forces. Arius, now in his human form, jumped out of his dead giant husk. "Nicely done," he clapped. Arctic got ready to impale him with his Incubus again, but before he could, a Deathless in black-and-yellow armor stepped on the balcony on the third floor of the citadel, surveying the area. He looked down at Isa, and small edges of a smile appeared at the sides of his lips. "AUSAR!" the female Deathless yelled. Before she could blast him with fire, Lelindre barked out an order. "Retreat! The battle is over for now." Upon hearing that, The Alliance trudged back down the hill. Isa, against her own will, followed suit, but a part of her wanted to jump at Ausar, and finish this battle once and for all. Not yet, she thought. We must rest, and attack later. Isa looked at Ausar one more time as he disappeared behind metal doors, and she walked back down the hill. Chapter 9.5: Ausar's side Arius walked back into the citadel, the iron doors somehow opening automatically. The troops returned to their stations in the barracks. Arius entered Ausar's chamber. The bright, almost glowing room had two people in it; Ausar and Zuorsara. "...yes, I understand. Thanks for reporting," he could hear Ausar speak. "Arius!" he exclaimed. Arius smiled. "The battle wasn't bad. Though it was lacking in some way," he replied. Zuorsara eyed him. "You had the task of breaking apart their army and scattering them." Ausar waved his hand, pardoning Arius. "It's okay. If that's all, Zuorsara, return to your room. Now," he commanded. Zuorsara bowed with a hint of reluctance and walked out of the chamber, a circular iron door slamming behind him, though not with offense. Ausar opened the door, peered out and made sure no one was watching them before settling down. "Good, Arius. Your actions went according to plan," the Deathless said. "How can I not follow when it's the world at stake?" Ausar pondered. "True. You are human after all. Anyway, Therin is down." The Devoted quickly responded. "I'd hoped for it to go perfectly to plan, but I didn't get the chance to. Zuorsara was watching. Still, he is gone. Slain by a human." "Two humans," Ausar corrected. "One stunned him; the other killed him with the Cleaver." "Ah," Arius said heatedly. "He died a true death. He didn't need you to follow the plan." Ausar continued with the conversation. "Terrovax and Melek are left. I hope we can finish executing the plan right when the spell is done." Arius agreed. "After all, the two Deathless are of utmost importance to our scheme." Arius stood up and prepared to leave, but Ausar stopped him. "Wait. I have something to show you," he told Arius. He brought out the rings that he found. "What do you think they are?" Arius shrugged. "I don't know - but they're probably of importance if someone were to hide these in a abandoned citadel." Arius took a step back. "If that's settled, I'm going off. To follow your instructions - maybe it'll work in the next battle." "Good," the Deathless gave his approval. "Now, you may go." Arius walked out of the chamber, and the door slammed behind him. Ausar thought, Now, I can only predict whether Zuorsara will still go after this., before finally settling his thoughts. Chapter 10: Now, for the debrief Arctic was the first soldier to walk back into Alliance territory. Raising a flag in victory, the blacksmiths cheered. The soldiers dispersed, each of them returning to their tents. Several workers brought food around, and the injured went to the medics. Halcyon opened up their tent. "Whoa, that was a nice fight," Mugen said before leaning back in his chair. Halcyon put down a sheathed sword on his bed. "All I need is dinner. Rather, supper," he muttered. Arctic laughed. "I came prepared." He took out a piece of food and started chewing. Isa asked, "What's that? A sandwich?" Arctic looked at the food in his hand, and chuckled. "This isn't a sandwich. It's called a hamburger. Darth shrugged his shoulders. "Never heard of that, either," he spoke to himself. "Of course you've never heard of it. I invented it," Arctic proudly declared. Isa stared at him. "Why call it a ham''burger if it doesn't even have ham in it?" He sat down on his bed, continuing, "I used to put ham and cheese on it, but Hacrath told me that it was just another ham and cheese sandwich. So I changed it to beef, cheese, lettuce and tomatoes. It tastes better." "Weird story," Tacit remarked. Lelindre made a sudden appearance in the tent, suddenly striding in. "Good job, the lot of you. Have some food," she told them as plates of food were placed on the table. Halcyon grinned. "Nice!" She passed Isa a plate. "Eat something." Isa raised her hand, saying, "Deathless don't need to eat. Or drink." Lelindre nudged her, and told her a fact. "It gives us even more energy than what the body has. Besides, there's nothing wrong with eating once in a while." Isa sighed. "Fine." She bit off a piece of pheasant. Lelindre then announced to the crew, "We're having a war debrief in half an hour. Eat your stuff, and get down there." "Yes, ma'm." Halcyon sarcastically replied. The female Deathless walked out of the tent, ready to get prepared for the debrief. ---- In less than fifteen minutes, Mugen put down his goblet, and picked up his sword. "I'm going to the meeting. See ya." Isa stepped out slightly later, and saw the blacksmiths who had eaten their supper earlier, hard at work. She saw Jensen sharpening a blade with the aid of a spinning-cylinder-ish thing. Soon, everyone needed was present at the debrief, and The Alliance's strategist started his speech. "Okay, time for statistics. We...lost 263 men today, and 985 are injured." Gasps were heard. "Are you for real?" a soldier muttered. "But, despite that, we slayed 1726 Titans, and killed a Deathless! Good job," Hacrath broke the nervousness. Some warriors clapped and congratulated themselves. "Now, we've taken down most of the enemy's battlements and their portcullis, so an all-out attack is plausible. However, Ausar will definitely keep his eyes open." "I have a suggestion," Bash said. Hacrath opened his ears. "What is it?" "For our second siege, we focus on destruction. We smash open his citadel, see if we can find out what he's up to." Some other captains smiled, and put their hands together, approving of his plan. "Good. On a side note, the House of Kor has joined the battle, so we can expect backup." Eyes turned to Lelindre, and cheers were heard. "We have another problem," Halcyon said. "About that polymorph." "Ah, yes. We're open to suggestions on how to kill it." Hacrath nodded. "Hey, we can form groups or something, and-" "-HIT IT TILL IT DIES!" Two soldiers from the 38th Attack Squad said. "Quiet," Bash told them. "We'll see. A polymorph's too unpredictable, so we have to wait." Lelindre nodded, giving her consent. "You guys know the aim of the next battle! Destroy the citadel! With that, you are all dismissed!" Hacrath announced, and soldiers streamed out of the hall. Chapter 10.5: A task that totally sounds like it's from DF Soldier streamed out of the hall. Halcyon was, of course, one of them, and was heading back to his tent for a well-deserved nap. ''Or more like forty winks, he thought. He was due to get up at 5.00 a.m. the next day, and the last time he checked, which was half an hour ago, the time was 12.00 a.m. While walking back, his head nodded several times, ready to fall asleep. A cold, metallic object caught his wrist, jolting him awake. He spun around, expecting it to be Arctic, but what he didn't remember was that Arctic didn't wear any metal. Lelindre, dressed in her golden armor, spoke to Halcyon. "I, or rather, we need you to do a task." Halcyon's interest was piqued, but he was much too drowsy to care. "What's it?" he replied lethargically, stifling a yawn. Lelindre took a deep breath, and answered him. "I need you to go back to your homeland." At once, the human standing in front of the Deathless felt like he had just taken a shot of pure caffiene. "W...what the?! You know clearly that I don't want to go back there. What's the point, anyway? That stronghold was abandoned." Lelindre pursed her lips while Halcyon was speaking. "I know that. But I'm not asking you to go to the stronghold. I'm talking about the Templar's Cave. It could have ancient treasures, magic treasures, which would help us in our fight." The human eyed her. "No one has ever made it out alive." "But I'm making you go alone. I trust you'll be able to make it out." Halcyon's brow creased. "I'll be away from the front lines! Besides, it's a win-lose situation, but 10-90 respectively! If I return with no stuff, it'll have been a waste of time." The defiant Lelindre argued, "If you can find stuff...then it will win the war for us. It's worth the risk - and this is a command from your commander." There had been an undertone in her voice in her last sentence. "Fine," the human said. "I wanna ask - when will I be leaving? Two days will be too long." Upon hearing that, Lelindre laughed as if the answer was obvious. "What?" Lelindre gave him the answer. "Right now." As she walked away, the Deathless failed to notice the raging Halcyon behind her, cursing her with all his might. Chapter 11: Attack Number Two Arctic didn't want to think about it, but he actually wasn't used to not having Halcyon on the front lines. Every time there was a battle, he'd be standing right at the front, waving his sword. He thought about what he had been told yesterday. "Look, Lelindre wants me to go on this random mission. Be right back in forty-eight hours," Halcyon said. There had been an undertone in his voice, like More of a suicide mission. "Okay. Cool," he told him, before Halcyon walked away. Now, this was weird. He was the one at the very front and not Halcyon - though the latter was only the vice-commander and he was supposed to lead his men into war. Hearing growling noises, Arctic looked up. Apparently, Ausar the Vile had changed tactics. Hundreds of Aegis stood at the war, ready for battle. Lelindre was right at his side, and they had a silent eye-to-eye conversation. Do I need to yell "Fight" or something? I'll do it if you don't want to. Then do it. Lelindre flashed out a sword, even though a sword wasn't her type and yelled, "ATTACK!" The Alliance charged into battle, with the Aegis growling at them and swinging their swords. For the purpose of the battle suggested by Bash, almost seventy-five catapults and ballistae with explosive shots had been brought along. The 38th Attack Squad was the first to charge into battle, stabbing and slashing at the Aegis. Other Attack Squads had leaped into the fray, too, all while rocks and flaming bolts sailed above them, blowing up sections of the citadel. "FIGHT! Get into the citadel and fight!" Arctic yelled and pointed his Incubus towards Ausar's base of operations. All of a sudden, all hell seemed to break loose when the Alliance charged into the area. Thousands of Titans jumped out and fought. Another order was yelled. "Come on! We need to get into the citadel!" A chunk of stone fell out of the citadel as another catapult was fired, followed with a rain of arrows. There was carnage everywhere. Hundreds of chariots appeared from within the citadel, and the Titans on them jabbed at the humans with their spears. SLASH. Another Titan was cut down by the elite attack crew. Mugen plunged his sword into one Horned Wildling, rolled and slashed at a Shadow Guard's neck. BOOM. A spectacular fireworks display illuminated the air as Hacrath provided backup from the back, firing magic bolts and generally doing as much damage as the catapults did. Arctic grinned over the lead they had over Ausar. Unfortunately, he forgot about Arius. Again, the fifteen-meter tall giant leaped of nowhere, scattering several humans. "Die!" a soldier yelled as he slashed at the monster. No effect. Arius swat him away like a fly. "I guess we need to take care of him," Mugen said, preparing his sword and grappling hook. Generally, Arctic had full confidence in Mugen dispatching a foe, since he was practically able to defeat his opponent almost every time, but it felt wrong. He felt as if he was going to die if he engaged that beast. "Wait!" he cried, but the grappling hook had been fired, and he went zooming onto Arius. Retracting his hook in mid-air, he used his momentum and slashed the nape of his neck and threw a couple of throwing knives at his head, all in mid air. After that, he fired his hook again, and attacked Arius like Spider-Man. Tacit and Darth charged into battle, slicing at Arius's legs. The giant flailed and bellowed, and almost killed Mugen with his hand. "Guess I have no other choice!" Arctic said as he ran to his comrades' aid. Seeing Arctic coming, the giant jumped and swerved a meter-wide hand towards him. Arctic lunged out his hand. "Cryonova." "GAH!" Arius roared as the blinding cold took over his arm, and turned it into an ice sculpture worthy of being displayed at a museum. The giant's left arm was covered in a layer of pure white ice, with icicles hanging from it. "Now!" he yelled at Mugen. Understanding Arctic immediately, he swerved down and slashed the frozen arm. Several pieces of ice rained down. A ballista fired at the giant along with Hacrath as he used his magic. A force blew back Arius. His chest had been blown open, and ribs could be seen on his right side. Tacit smiled triumphantly. "We got him!" If he could smile in this form, Arius would have done so. You spoke too soon. Immediately, he hunched over, and bones and muscle covered his wounds. Arctic dropped his sword. He hadn't believed in polymorphs before. Then came along one. Now... "Regeneration. By a mortal," he muttered. Chapter 12: The OP Arius At that moment, Arctic wanted to call for a retreat. Seriously? When Arius came along, he had proved all of his theories wrong. He thought there were no polymorphs. There was one. He thought no one except Deathless could regenerate that quickly. Poof. Arius did it again. Mugen was almost killed again as he swung around dumbfounded. Suddenly, a cluster of ten bombs tied together was launched from a catapult. The spark found its way into the bomb, blowing up above the area. Arctic winced. His enemies five years ago sure knew how to use bombs every time. But he blocked those thoughts - he needed to concentrate on this giant. He turned to the ballista teams. He pointed to them and barked, "Five of you guys, fire at the giant!" He leaped back just before a ten-meter long club almost splattered him. Five ballista bolts nailed him in the chest and exploded. "Ice Shell!" Arctic used a spell. Ice shot up and covered the beast in a husk. However, it just wiggled its arms, smashing the ice. By the time Arius recovered from the cold, though, Arctic was already stabbing his knees. "Heya!" Darth slashed continuously, and with each strike of the Elucidator, the giant's movements became more sluggish and inaccurate. Good work, Arctic thought. Not that Darth could hear his thoughts, anyway. Mugen spiked Arius' eyes with two throwing knives. The latter roared, and smashed his hand on Mugen's grappling hook wire, causing Mugen to be flung backwards. He splattered on the floor, dust swirling around him. "Mugen!" Darth yelled. "I'm fine," he growled, wincing, looking at his broken arm. Arius arched his back and tilted his head up, then threw himself back to his original position, spewing fire. "Take cover!" Tacit yelled. A sea of flames covered the area. Arctic jammed his sword in the ground and unleashed ice, hoping to stop the flames. "Dammit! Is there anything he CAN'T DO?!" yelled Darth. Arius was flung back as a ballista shot him in his chest. Isa turned over. "Need help?" she asked. "Gladly!" Tacit yelled to her. She reached out...and drew her Infinity Spear. Ausar, who was watching the battle, squinted. I already destroyed it! he thought. Then he smirked. Jensen, you genius. Isa murmured to herself, "Jensen repaired this. He had some difficulty with the Q.I.P. destabilizing ring-" Then she stopped, and her defiant eyes returned, remembering her task to kill the giant. Her arm arched back, and she threw the Spear into Arius' head. Unsheathing her Daggers, she ran up the beast and used her weapons like climbing hooks, stabbing Arius and hoisting herself up. She grabbed her Infinity Spear, and whirled it around, stabbing and slashing. The giant did not heal, for the Infinity Spear had messed around with his regeneration. With the help of the five ballistae, she struck him one final time, sending him flying back. Mugen rolled out of the way, barely avoiding being crushed, and ran back to rendezvous with his comrades. The giant fell, and Arius popped out. "Hey, you defeated me again! Not," he said with a glint in his eyes that gave a chill down Arctic's spine. Chapter 13: Skyrim Arius leaped back once more. Lighting flashed across the sky, illuminating the lands. A gust of wind somehow covered Arius; yes, wind was just moving air and thus transparent, but there was some crazy magic involved in this. Tacit yelled over the raging winds, "What on earth is going on?!" before getting muffled by the wind. Suddenly, the wind stopped, and a blast of energy emerged from Arius. Wait. No. It wasn't Arius. It was some kind of dragon. Its jaw looked like it had been made for chewing off stuff. Scaly skin covered his body. His legs were slender, but seemed strong, as if it was able to crush the citadel. A wicked three-digit clawed tail flailed around. Isa immediately knew that the tail was deadly. A giant standing by Lelindre's side made the mistake of charging at the beast. It was rewarded by being slashed in the face and gutted in the stomach with the dragon's claws. The raging giant tried to stab it with his axe, but Arius swung his tail downwards, gripping its head and pulling it off. The victor roared. "That's nice," Isa muttered in fear, which didn't naturally come to her. Arius roared, flapping open his wings. He flew and charged at Arctic. Isa jumped into the way just as the warrior was about to be slashed into half. She stabbed the Daggers into Arius, using them to force open his mouth and not get eaten. The dragon continued flying up. Before she noticed, they were going steadily up. He's going to drop me, she thought. Unexpectedly, a sac in his mouth enlarged, and a type of acid sprayed at her. She jumped out of the dragon's mouth, only to be greeted by a tail rushing at her, ready to kill her. She stabbed the tail, preventing herself from dying a terrible death, and jumped off, plunging to the ground five hundred meters below. What was she thinking? Heck, five hundred meters of falling and hitting something without some tools or whatnot to help you to survive the fall was guaranteed to kill you. Suicidal it was, but Isa somehow felt that she would survive it. She heard a "whoosh" just about five seconds before she hit the ground, and Arius attacked her in mid-air. She stabbed her weapons into the dragon's flesh and jumped off, albeit safely. Lelindre smiled. "Nice job. Keep doing this and you'll die." She said, "That's an undertstatement," and continued battling. She stabbed a Feral Troll, leaped up and broke his neck. It toppled. The dragon roared at the soldiers. Bash threw a javelin that he had picked up from a fallen soldier at the beast, nailing it in the head. Roaring, it looked at him. He swung his sword expertly and proclaimed, "He's mine!" Arctic's eyes went wide. "NO! DON'T!" Unfortunately, his words fell on deaf ears. He charged, and stabbed down at the beast while jumping. POOF. It dissapeared. "What?" Bash yelled. He turned around, and imagined a voice in his head. "Too late." Arius, who had changed from a dragon to the giant, swung his club at Bash...and the Gnarl smashed into him. Interlude: Halcyon's Quest The weather was not good. Winds battered against Halcyon's boat and rain splattered against his face. He had taken off from the harbour at an Alliance stronghold in a rather a small boat a few hours ago. Now his hands were flying everywhere, trying to keep the boat stabilized in those choppy waters. A wave crashed into him, causing him to crash to the wooden floor. "Dang it!" he cursed, scooping water out of the boat. It can't be that far away. I'm gonna make it, he thought. His destination was Daregavrd, his hometown, to the Templar's Cave. The Templars were a group of human warriors that rebelled against the Deathless when they rose to power. In just a few days, the Templar forces were reduced to piles of charred buildings. According to scripture, "metal birds flew in the sky and dropped exploding eggs". No one knew if it was true or false. The Templars didn't have a chance to use their trump cards, so they hid them in a death cave. Naturally, this wasn't the time to think about history. The boat wasn't in good shape, and it creaked and groaned every step of the way. Then - there! The shoreline of Daregavrd was in sight. Halcyon's face didn't exactly light up with joy. "Freakin' village." Then something flew past his head and flew into the open sea. He didn't see it, but he knew well enough what it was and what it meant. Someone was trying to shoot him with a bow. Cursing, he ducked down, hoping that wooden boards were sufficient protection against arrows. He knew that the boat was reaching the beach. Unfortunately, he didn't see the rocks. The boat smashed against a boulder and broke into half. "F-" Halcyon got a mouthful of salty water and was thrown a few meters forward. He washed up on the beach, cursing and spluttering. He blinked, trying to get the water out of his eyes (THAT WAS PAINFUL!) and see. When his vision was restored, he looked around. The surf didn't have a whole barrier of boulders unlike what he remembered. As far as he was concerned, those rocks were placed there on purpose. Which is highly likely, he thought. Whoever was the assassin, he or she had fled. The rain hadn't stopped, and Halcyon couldn't see ten meters ahead of him. He crammed his helmet on his head and jogged into the forest. Thick trees lined the area, and bushes accompanied them, almost infinitely. Then, as he passed a tree, a red hooded figure jumped out from the other side of the tree. With a blade in his hand. "The Worker sends his regards." "Freak!" Halcyon jumped back and blocked with his Grayson. He parried the blade away and unleashed several jabs of the sword on the attacker. However, he leaped up, grabbed a branch and hoisted himself onto a tree. He yanked something out of his coat. "Daggers!" Halcyon muttered as he jumped out of the way. The attacker had anticipated this, and threw the two daggers in the direction he had jumped to. Halcyon hit one away, while the other grazed the side of his helmet. The hooded man jumped down and slashed with his blade. They locked blades for a while, then the attacker tried slicing off Halcyon's head. He ducked, got up and slashed randomly as hard as he could. Something flew off and landed on the ground. It was the attacker's head. Halcyon winced. He looked at the body of the attacker. Something was off. Then he realized it and walked further into the forest. ---- About fifteen minutes later, he stopped at a bush on a hill. He waited, took a deep breath, then announced, "Come out." Another hooded man with a bow walked out. He faced Halcyon, but he couldn't see his face under that red hood. "How did you guess there was more than one?" "Simple. The other guy had no bow." The archer grunted. Then he nocked an arrow. At insane speeds, Halcyon slid down and dodged the arrow. A second one flew towards him, but he cut it into half with his sword. Then he threw a dagger taken from the previous fight and hurled it at the archer, missing on purpose. He panicked and flinched. Halcyon bent down and bodyslammed him. With his armor, it was like a hammer crashing into the archer. He fell face-first into the mud. He tried drawing out a dagger but Halcyon kneed him in between his shoulder blades. He raised his foot and grinded into the archer's right wrist, causing him to lose his grip on his dagger. He flipped the guy around and placed one gauntleted hand on his neck. "Who sent you?" he asked in a commanding tone. "The Worker of Secrets." the archer said. The Worker?! Why would he kill him? Unless he was the one pulling the strings... Halcyon tightened his grip. "Are there more of you?" The man shook his head. "Good." Halcyon grabbed the archer's bow and quiver, and held one arrow in his hand. "Run away while you still can. You're lucky that I'm in a good mood." Before the man could run, however, Halcyon stopped, and pointed the bow at the archer, an arrow nocked. "Thanks for lying." When he had gripped his neck, he wasn't trying to choke him; instead, he was reading his pulse. When he lied, his pulse had increased. Halcyon let the arrow loose, and the man fell. "Now," he muttered to himself, "let's find that cave." Category:Original Content Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cheese Ausar Category:Unfinished